PM-44
and Chief of Security Alara Kitan with their plasma blasters while at the Epsilon Science Station.]] The PM-44 (or Plasma Model 44"Prop Culture Ep 1 Pt 2 - Bryan Rodgers Sons Of Anarchy American Horror Story and The Orville". The Manstalgia Podcast. Oct. 21, 2017.) is a small, single-handed plasma weapon used by Planetary Union personnel in the early 25th century. The PM-44 is typically kept holstered on an officer's hip during away missions.An exceptionally good look at the holster can be found in Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1. At least twelve PM-44s are stored in the armory of the . Description For information on the shotgun attachment, see: PM-488 Titan. The PM-44 is used in ten separate, adjustable settings ranging from one to ten. The settings are colloquially called "stun" and "kill," however these descriptions are merely settings relative to the species of a target. According to the book The World of the Orville, while setting one can stun most humanoid species, "some aliens require higher settings to bring down - a Moclan would need a setting of at least five to be stunned."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Energy output at its highest setting can kill a human at a kilometer's distance. Union personnel keep the weapon on stun levels in the absence of a compelling reason. When Chief of Security Alara Kitan uses the PM-44 at a kill setting, she must give an explanation to Captain Ed Mercer.Episode 1x10: Firestorm It replaced the previous generation standard-issue weapon, the PM-32. Schematics The gun usually appears with a silver metallic coating and has a similar design to that of a 21st century glock with a rounded shell covering the chamber. A power pack cartridge, the energy source of the gun, is stored inside the handle. Power levels are adjusted by the user on the top-back. History In September, 2419, a [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] ground team consisting of Captain Ed Mercer, Commander Kelly Grayson, Alara, and Doctor Claire Finn use PM-44s to fight off invading Krill soldiers at the science colony of Epsilon 2.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds A few months later, while exploring the Dorahl Bioship, Isaac armed with a PM-44 stuns a man in a farmhouse with a shotgun who attempts to act hostile towards Ed. Later, Ed quietly stuns a guard in front of the capital building. Inside the building, the team holds Hamelac at bay with their PM-44s. When Kemka tells the team that they need to leave, Ed stuns Hamalec.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear Ed attempts to blast open a piece of highly advanced technology from the 29th century planted in the system's navigational relays but the PM-44 is unable to penetrate the device.Episode 1x05: Pria Before infiltrating the Krill battleship, Helmsman Gordon Malloy plays a practical joke by dressing as a Krill soldier and pretending to hold Mercer hostage with the Captain's own PM-44.Episode 1x06: Krill In early 2420, Isaac carries a PM-44 while marooned on an unnamed habitable moon. Marcus Finn and Isaac use PM-44s set to stun in order to fend off a horde of diseased cannibals.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold Opening up an unresponsive Union transport vessel in the Shuttle Bay, Bortus and Alara wield PM-44s, backed up by three Security Officers with PM-488 Titans, as a precaution, only to find a team of unarmed xenoanthropologists.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 In March, Alara uses a PM-44 at its highest setting to kill a monster within a simulation of the Orville. Alara did not set the weapon to kill; the monster itself had changed the setting when he had temporary control. Later, Alara and a simulation of Gordon attempt to use their PM-44s to stop a giant spider; their weapons fail to have any effect.Episode 1x10: Firestorm In June 2420, Ed and Gordon wield PM-44s on an unnamed planet as they track a weapon that shot their shuttle down, only to meet a community of friendly aliens.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 Locar, after being confronted within the Orville simulator by Klyden, who intended to out him as a heterosexual to the authorities on Moclus, concocted evidence that Klyden, having turned off the simulator's safeties, used a simulated PM-44 to vaporize him, thus faking his death. Ultimately, it is determined that Klyden was framed, and Locar is caught by Talla Keyali.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Ostensibly aiding Orrin Channing in his crusade to prevent peace between the Union and the Krill, Gordon uses a PM-44 to stun Security Chief Talla Keyali when she stands in the way of Shuttle 1. However, this is all an act as Talla comes to soon after Gordon and Orrin take the shuttlecraft out of the Shuttle Bay. When Gordon learns that Orrin's intention is to use a quantum storage cell containing explosive Envall blood to destroy the Krill destroyer Davoro'kos, he raises his weapon at his old friend, leading to a struggle which ends with Gordon using the PM-44 to destroy the shuttle's control panel, preventing Orrin from intercepting the Krill vessel.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Materializing a pair of cigarettes via the Food Synthesizer in his quarters, Bortus uses a PM-44 to light them for himself and Klyden.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions In an alternate timeline, Ed and Gordon carry PM-44s as they use the shuttlecraft ECV-342-1 to hide from the Kaylon. When their shuttle is forcibly taken in by a scavenger ship, Ed and Gordon prepare for a fight only to be met by Kelly and her crew. Soon after, on the Resistance planet, Ed and Kelly return to the shuttle where they find a single Kaylon unit. Taking top and bottom respectively, Kelly and Ed manage to shoot down the Kaylon before it can open fire.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Production The PM-44 was designed and built by the property master, Bryan Rodgers."The Orville Fan Podcast “THINK”sgiving Episode w/ André Bormanis". Planetary Union Network. Nov. 21, 2017. The gun was one of the first items ever designed for the show, and a prototype was presented during 2016 meeting between Rodgers, visual effects artist Howard Berger, wardrobe designer Joseph Porro, production designer Stephen J. Lineweaver, creator Seth MacFarlane, and director Jon Favreau. Rodgers' design amazed MacFarlane and he quickly approved the PM-44."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. Trivia *One of the PM-44 props was given away to a fan by ''The Orville'' cast at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con.@TomConstantino. "Props!!!! Wandering the floor. @planetary_union @odddanout @TheOrville #TheOrvilleSDCC @Brooki_eh". Twitter. July 21, 2018. *A licensed replica of the PM-44 is sold as a "pulser" by Korben FX. Appearances * Episode 1x01: Old Wounds * Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * ''Episode 1x05: Pria'' * Episode 1x06: Krill * Episode 1x08: Into the Fold * Episode 1x10: Firestorm *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Plasma weapons